


i've got all the codes to make you sing

by Astrals (Evoxine)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Rimming, Streamer/Gamer!Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 11:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16617887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evoxine/pseuds/Astrals
Summary: In which Keith is a streamer and Shiro comes home one night to the one game he knows how to get a perfect score on.





	i've got all the codes to make you sing

**Author's Note:**

> Tagging this was an adventure.

It’s been a long day – there’s a dull ache in his neck and his stomach has been rumbling gloomily for the past two hours. He’s in dire need of a hot shower and a lot of loving from his boyfriend, so getting home has been his top priority ever since he dismissed his last tutorial class of the week.

Fully anticipating a lazy night in, Shiro unlocks the door and heads in. Once he catches a glimpse of a freshly showered Keith sprawled out across their bed on his stomach with the sheets tangled around his waist and those long, toned legs on display, he feels reborn. There’s a laptop perched by Keith’s elbow, a headset slung around his neck with the mic hovering by his mouth. Those bright eyes are fixed intensely on the screen as he guides Link along the road to Oren Bridge.

“Hi baby, you streaming?” Shiro crosses over to the desk to set down his bag and the pile of papers in his arms. Stuck on the top sheet is a sticky note with the words _NEED TO BE GRADED BY MONDAY_ written across its surface in bright red ink.

Keith looks away from the television screen, a happy smile spreading across his face.

“Shiro’s home!”

From where he’s standing, Shiro can see the chatbox on Keith’s stream flood with messages in response to his exclamation. He knows how popular Keith is in the network – Keith loves games, and he plays practically everything. They have a whole shelf dedicated to his games.

Under the name _Kosmos_ , streaming had started off as a hobby, a way to let off steam during the stressful grind for a university degree. Neither of them expected his channel to take off so quickly, but they can’t really complain, not when it’s now Keith’s full-time (and well-paying) job.

It also helps that Keith looks the way he does. Sharp cheekbones, mesmerising eyes, and a full, pink mouth tend to bring in the viewers. He doesn’t show his face often, usually reserving those streams for when Shiro decides to join Keith. Keith tells him that he’s a Secret Weapon – the first time Shiro joined Keith for a stream on camera, his follower count shot up five digits in the span of two hours. People love them so much that there’s a hashtag circulating in the community just for their content: #sheith.

“Hey,” Shiro smiles, leaning down to kiss him. “I’m gonna take a quick shower, okay?”

Keith chases after his lips when they part and Shiro laughs at the petulant look on his face.

“Five minutes,” he promises, stepping towards the bathroom as he pulls his shirt off. He can feel Keith’s appreciative gaze slide down his back, and although he’s more than used to it by now, he still doesn’t seem to be able to get over it.

Even with the spray of the water around him, Shiro can still hear the sounds of Keith gaming trickling in through the open door. The man is verbal when he games, either talking to himself or responding to his viewers.

Hot water and a well-loved body scrub sloughs away all the tiredness of the day, leaving Shiro feeling squeaky clean and quite content. He towels off quickly, stepping into a pair of sweats before running the towel through his hair once more.

When he returns to Keith, something catches in his throat. His boy had wriggled so much that the sheets have slipped from his body, lying in a ball by his side and exposing a perky butt clad in nothing but a teeny, tiny pair of booty shorts. Mouth suddenly filled with cotton, Shiro settles down onto the bed next to Keith’s legs, a quick glance at the television screen informing him that Keith is busy fighting off a hoard of Lizalfos archers perched along the road.

Shiro knows how absorbed Keith can get when it comes to gaming. Once, Shiro had doodled down the length of Keith’s left leg before Keith even realised what he was doing. Now, as he stares at the curve of Keith’s asscheeks peeking out from under the edge of the shorts, Shiro wonders how much he can get away with before Keith succumbs to distraction.

He leans up to kiss the back of Keith’s shoulder and his temple, the act earning him a dazzling smile and a quick “Love you” before Keith’s attention returns to the screen. Lovingly, Shiro runs a palm up the back of Keith’s calf, pressing his fingertips into the muscle to loosen it as he goes. Keith barely reacts, his foot flexing once before it flops back onto the bed. So Shiro continues, sliding his hand up to the thigh before slowing tracing the cut of the shorts with his thumb.

Shiro spends way too much time squeezing and playing with the exposed flesh of Keith’s ass, his ministrations failing to garner any reaction from Keith. But when he slips his hand beneath the fabric and grabs a handful of the entire cheek, Keith chokes on his spit and whips his head around.

“Shiro –”

He shuts up when Shiro presses a finger to his lips.

“Continue,” Shiro says, gesturing to the screen. At the sight of Keith swallowing, his dick gives an interested twitch in his pants.

Extracting his hand, Shiro gives the cheek a healthy smack and watches as the flesh jiggles briefly. He chokes back a low moan and grasps Keith’s hips – Keith responds immediately, lifting them and allowing Shiro to rid him of the article of clothing.

Ah, there’s that little freckle Shiro loves so much. It lies on the side of Keith’s right cheek, near the widest part of his hips. Leaning down, Shiro drops an open-mouthed kiss on the spot before he gets up to rearrange their positions. He nudges Keith’s legs open and settles down between them, slipping his thumbs between the cheeks and spreading them apart, exposing a strip of smooth skin and that pretty, pink furl of muscle.

He blows a gentle stream of air across the pucker, licking his lips when he sees it clench at the sensation. Wetting the pad of his thumb, Shiro drags it down and across Keith’s hole, the skin moistening at his touch. He looks up just in time to see Link run haphazardly and hear Keith say, “Oh, I’m uh, a little distracted, sorry.”

Smirking, Shiro rubs tiny, concentric circles around the hole, his free hand massaging a firm cheek until the skin turns pink. He keeps a steady rhythm, going clockwise a few times before switching. Keith’s cock is tucked beneath his body, hidden away from Shiro’s heated gaze, but Shiro doesn’t mind. He knows just how to play Keith to get him wet and leaking, and he definitely plans to get his baby there.

 

 

 

  
Keith’s back is curved almost painfully, ass high in the air as he keeps himself propped up on his elbows and knees. Shiro’s seated comfortably against a pile of pillows, legs stretched out beneath Keith’s body as he drinks in the sight in front of him. It’s too hard to resist, so he leans in and mouths at the curve of Keith’s ass until he gets to the prize nestled in the middle.

Somehow, Keith is still able to play, fingers flying over the controller in his hands as he attempts to take on a Lynel. A little part of Shiro is very curious as to how the battle is going, but he’s too busy eating Keith out to look.

Buried between Keith’s cheeks, Shiro laps at his hole with strong, even strokes. He punctuates it with little sucks around the rim, tongue slipping past the fluttering muscle just enough to feel it clench around him. It’s wet and messy and Shiro is living for it.

He slips a palm between Keith’s legs, finding his cock hanging heavy and balls pulled tight. There’s wetness beading from the slit and Shiro smears it around the head before dragging his hand down the shaft. When he presses down on his perineum, Keith jerks in his hold and swears, failing to dodge a swing from the Lynel.

“Alright, I – ah! – I clearly can’t fight him now. I’ll – _oh_ – I’ll come back to deal with him later.”

Keith’s wet and loose enough for Shiro to push a finger in – he sinks in easy, up to his second knuckle in one smooth stroke. His ears, trained to pick up all sounds of pleasure coming from Keith, hones in on the small, pinched sound that he dares to release.

Rising up on his knees, Shiro leans over Keith, the sheer mass of his frame almost engulfing Keith whole. He nips at the shell of Keith’s ear and whispers, “So tight around me, baby.”

Keith’s hips push back against his finger and pleading eyes turn to look at him, lips bitten so thoroughly that they’re swollen and red.

“I’ll take care of you,” Shiro promises, sitting back and reaching up for the bottle of lube that sits on the shelf above the bed.

He dribbles a copious amount down Keith’s crack, pulling his finger out to catch some before pushing back in with two slick digits. Keith shivers around him, toes curling when Shiro twists his fingers and curls them just right. His hips drop, pushing helplessly into the air for some friction, a cry lodging itself in his throat when Shiro spreads his fingers and licks between them.

“I’m okay,” Keith breathes, “Shiro’s – ah, trying to distract me by tickling my feet.”

Shiro wonders if any of Keith’s viewers actually buy that.

Three fingers, knuckle deep, and Keith is leaking onto the sheets. When Shiro brushes over his prostate one more time, Keith hits pause and rushes out a “Be right back!” before turning off his mic.

“I need you,” he garbles, twisting around and scrambling onto Shiro’s lap. Desperate fingers dig into the muscles of Shiro’s thighs and curl around the fabric of his sweats. “Shiro, please, I need –”

“God, Keith, whatever you want.” The sweats are yanked off and tossed into a corner, and Shiro’s dick is finally let out of its confines. With a wanton sigh, Keith drags a rough palm up the thick vein on the underside.

As Keith fumbles with the lube, Shiro busies himself with pushing Keith’s shirt up around his armpits and tugging a nipple into his mouth. Keith keens, arching into the heat of Shiro’s mouth and nearly spilling lube all over the sheets.

“Thank god you weren’t on camera, huh?” Shiro seals his mouth over Keith’s before he gets a chance to answer, licking filthily inside and drawing out a moan that he swallows.

“Fuck me,” Keith exhales, smearing lube all over Shiro’s cock and lining it up with his entrance. “I wanna come, Shiro.”

Big, strong hands fit around Keith’s slim waist, holding him firmly in place as he pushes in. It’s an easy, hot slide, Shiro bottoming out in one push, and Keith grabs onto a handful of Shiro’s hair for purchase when pleasure races up his spine.

Shiro loves this, loves how needy Keith gets when he’s strung out on desire, loves having Keith in his arms and all around him. He gets to nose along the sharp curve of his jaw, gets to leave love bites down the sexy slope of his neck, gets to wrap a hand around his aching cock. They’ve been together for years and Shiro still can’t quite believe that he’s the only person in the world that can witness Keith reach orgasm, can kiss him when he’s coming down from his high, can _cuddle_ him after sex.

“I love you,” he hears himself say.

Keith opens his eyes and slows the roll of his hips. He smiles, sweet, and brushes Shiro’s hair out of his face.

“I love you too, Shiro.”

“Yeah baby, I know.”

Holding Keith close with a hand spanning across the small of his back and one under the base of his skull, Shiro pushes off the bed and lays Keith out on the duvet. He kisses him on the nose and steadies himself with elbows on either side of Keith’s head, murmuring another declaration of love as he starts fucking into him again, deep and intent.

Blunt nails drag down the expanse of Shiro’s back, carving red streaks into the sinews and marking him as Keith’s. They’re swimming in nothing but pure sensation, every nerve in their bodies lit up like the Rockefeller Christmas Tree. Keith’s breaths fan out against the strong set of Shiro’s shoulders, fingers digging into the flesh around pistoning hips.

“More, please, Shiro –” He moans, low and guttural and vibrating, “please, I want all of you.”

“Keith, you already have all of me,” Shiro grunts, grabbing Keith’s leg and slinging it around his waist. Helpfully, Keith mirrors the action with his other leg and nudges Shiro impossibly deeper with his heels, sighing at the thought of Shiro filling him up so well.

“You close?” Shiro asks, nosing at his cheek. God, Keith loves this man so much – not once has Shiro placed his own pleasure above Keith’s, not even when they first started dating.

“Mhm. Touch me?”

He doesn’t need to ask twice, lips parting in a silent moan when capable fingers wrap around his cock. At the first stroke, Keith bites down on the tendon in Shiro’s neck. At the second stroke, he cries out Shiro’s name. At the third stroke, he arches his back and fucks down onto Shiro, muscles seizing as he releases all over their chests.

“You’re always so good for me, baby.” The words feel like a fleece blanket around his oversensitive body, cosy and warm with years of use.

As Keith’s heart thunders away in his chest, Shiro drives into him until his rhythm falters and he comes with a whisper of _Keith_ , cock pulsing warm and wet into Keith’s waiting hole.

 

 

 

  
“Okay guys, I’m back. That took a while, but I managed to get revenge on Shiro! Pro tip: if anyone ever bumps into him in the future, you should all know that he’s extremely ticklish on the back of his neck. Only on his neck.”

They’ve taken a quick shower, changed into new clothes – Keith into something more than a pair of booty shorts –, and Keith is back on his stream. Shiro grabs a handful of papers and settles down next to Keith, placing them out in front of him as he gets ready to grade lab reports.

He’s just about to start reading the first one when Keith nudges him with his foot.

“Hey, Shiro? Love you.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Shiro sees Keith’s comment box explode with messages once more.

“I love you too, Keith. Now go kill that divine beast.”

With a grin, Keith turns back to his game. Shiro lets his eyes linger on the back of Keith’s head for an extra second or two before he clicks his pen and gets to work.

It’s a beautiful Friday night indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. In this AU they're about 1.5 years apart in age, 2 in grades/school years.  
> 2\. They met in uni; Keith started streaming full time after he graduated.  
> 3\. Shiro's in his 3rd year of grad school.  
> 4\. I'm a weak bitch for Shiro calling Keith 'baby' ;___;  
> 5\. BOTW thanks to my boo <3
> 
> [Click for Links!](https://bluedveins.wixsite.com/evoxine)  
> I'm also on twitter @sheiganes_ !


End file.
